


Film Nerds Unite!

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: A Whole New Galaxy [8]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Films
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: The moment Wendy had said it, it was clear that she was waiting for someone to get the reference.





	Film Nerds Unite!

The moment Wendy had said it, it was clear that she was waiting for someone to get the reference. Liam smiled.

“Yeah, let it go. Or can’t you hold it back anymore?”

Wendy brought the Nomad to a screeching halt and turned to grin at him.

“Let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door! I don’t care what they’re going to say! Let the storm rage on… the cold never bothered me anyway.” They sang together. Before they could continue, Wendy dissolved into a fit of giggles while Vetra looked confused.

“Speak for yourselves. I’m freezing.”


End file.
